Eddy Raja
Eddy Raja war ein indonesischer Pirat und Schatzsucher. Er war einer der Protagonisten in Uncharted: Eye of Indra und einer der Antagonisten aus Uncharted: Drake's Schicksal. Biografie Eddy war der Anführer einer Indonesischen Piraten-Bande und wurde von Gabriel Roman engagiert um Nathan Drake gefangen zu nehmen und die Insel abzusichern. Eddy hat vor den Ereignissen von Uncharted 1: Drakes Schicksal mit Drake Seite an Seite gearbeitet. Er hat eine Schwester namens Rika Raja, welche Teil der Truppe in Uncharted: Eye of Indra war. Uncharted: Eye of Indra Episode 2 In einer Rückblende wird gezeigt, dass seine Schwester Rika Eddy Raja von dem Auftrag erzählt, an dem Nathan Drake und sie dran sind. Sie sollen für Daniel Pinkerton das Auge von Indra finden. Allerdings hatte Nate herausgefunden, dass sich das Auge in Pinkertons Safe befindet und zwar in einem anderen Schatz versteckt. Als Eddy mit seinen Piraten ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Nate und seine Schwester Rika miteinander geschlafen hatten und wurde sehr wütend. Sie konnten aber schließlich zu einer Einigung kommen und Eddy stimmte zu mitzuhelfen das Auge zu stehlen. Zurück in der Gegenwart warnt Eddy Nate, während der Folter nichts zu sagen. Episode 3 In der Rückblende wird gezeigt wie Eddy, Rika und Nate an Pinkertons Villa ankommen. Eddy sprengte die Autos von Pinkerton, um die Wachen abzulenken. Während Nate und Eddy in die Villa schleichen, bleibt Rika zurück um ihnen Deckung zu geben. In der Gegenwart erzählt Pinkerton, dass er Rika gefangen genommen hat und töten wird, wenn Nate nicht sagt, wo das Auge versteckt ist. Episode 4 Nate erzählt Pinkerton schließlich, dass er das Auge bereits besitzt. Daraufhin zerstört er einen der Schätze und bringt das Auge tatsächlich zum Vorscheinen. In einer Rückblende sind Nate und Eddy mitten in einem Schusswechsel mit Pinkertons Wachen. Sie schaffen es in Pinkertons Büro, aber dort bemerken sie, dass sie den Safe nicht sprengen können, da Eddy bereits alle Zünder bei den Autos verwendet hat. Nate hat schließlich die Idee, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen um an das Auge zu kommen. Zurück in der Gegenwart, konnte sich Rika befreien und die Wachen töten. Nate erklärte, dass alles geplant war und sie Pinkerton brauchten, um den Safe zu öffnen. Rika erschießt Pinkerton anschließend. Etwas später stellt sich Rika gegen Nate und Eddy und bedroht sie, um das Auge zu bekommen. Da sie es von Anfang an für sich alleine haben wollte. Sie kann mit einem Boot entkommen, während Eddy und Nate wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Eddy's Piraten sind noch Wochen danach auf der Suche nach Nate. Uncharted: Drakes Schicksal Die Festung Eddy hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Festung, nachdem Nate von Eddy's Piraten gefangen nehmen werden konnte und in ein Verlies gesperrt wird. Zusammen mit einem seiner Männer stellt Eddy Nate zur Rede und fragt ihn über die Karte der Insel aus. Er macht Nate zudem den Vorschlag, dass dieser ihm bei der Suche nach dem Schatz helfen soll, was Nate aber ablehnt, da er davon ausgeht, dass Eddy ihn so oder so töten würde. Daraufhin wird Eddy wütend und droht Nate mit seiner Waffe, wird jedoch von Elena unterbrochen, die mit Hilfe eines Jeeps die Wand des Verlieses zerstört und Nate so zur Flucht verhilft. Nate holt sich noch schnell die Karte des überrumpelten Eddy zurück und flieht gemeinsam mit Elena aus der Festung. Die Verfolgungsjagd Eddy befiehlt seinen Männern die beiden zu verfolgen, woraufhin eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch den Dschungel der Insel beginnt. Am Ende scheinen Elena und Nate die Piraten abgehängt zu haben, unglücklicherweise hängt der Jeep an einer Klippe fest. Als Nate versucht den Jeep wegzufahren, holt Eddy die Beiden mit seinen Männern ein. Er droht Elena und Nate und zerschießt die Frontscheibe mit einer Schrotflinte. Als er die Karte von Nate zurückfordert, fährt Nate den Jeep rückwärts über die Klippe und kann zusammen mit Elena schwimmenderweise in die Versunkene Stadt entkommen. Das Kloster Nate kann bei seiner Erkundung der Katakomben ein Gespräch zwischen Eddy Raja und Gabriel Roman im Mausoleum belauschen. Roman ist sehr unzufrieden mit Eddys Versagen Nate gefangen zu nehmen, während Eddy sich sicher ist, dass die Insel verflucht ist. Als Roman Eddy feuert und wegschicken will, wird dieser wütend und will Roman mit seiner Waffe bedrohen. Allerdings greift Atoq Navarro ein und hält Eddy in Schach. Eddy verlangt seinen Anteil der Beute, wird jedoch von Roman davongeschickt. Zornig verlässt Eddy das Mausoleum und ruft seine restlichen Männer zu sich um sich selbst auf die Suche nach dem Schatz zu machen. Das Schatzlager Elena und Nate treffen später im Labyrinth des Schatzlagers wieder auf Eddy und seine Männer. Eddy ruft den Beiden zu, dass der Erste am Ziel das Gold erhält und befiehlt seinen Männer Elena und Nate zu töten, ehe er im Labyrinth verschwindet. Später, als Elena im Herzen des Schatzlagers versucht den Flaschenzug für Nate zu aktiveren, trifft dieser wieder auf Eddy. Zusammen mit nur noch einem seiner Männer, kommt Eddy panisch in den Raum und erzählt, dass er und seine Männer von den Viechern niedergemacht worden sein. Kurz darauf greifen die Abkömmlinge an und reißen den letzten von Eddys Piraten in die Tiefe. Rücken an Rücken bekämpfen Eddy und Nate die Abkömmlinge, während Elena einen Weg sucht um sie hochzuziehen. Nach der ersten Angriffswelle fühlt sich Eddy siegessicher, wird jedoch von mehreren Abkömmlingen überrascht und zu Boden geworfen. Als Nate ihm versucht zu helfen, wird Eddy von einem der Abkömmlinge in den Hals gebissen und in die Tiefe gezogen. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Eddy wird in Nate's Tagebuch von diesem erwähnt, ansonsten kommt er nicht in der Handlung des zweiten Teils vor. Mit dem Nates Schicksal Multiplayer Pack kommt Eddy im Multiplayer-Modus von Uncharted 2: Among Thieves vor. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Eddy hat auch in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception keinen Auftritt in der eigentlichen Handlung. Er erscheint aber im Koop-Modus, der keinerlei Bezug zu der Handlung der Uncharted-Reihe hat. In diesem erwähnt Nate, dass er versucht hat, Eddy auf der Insel zu retten. Mit einem DLC, der eine neue Koop-Mission enthält, ist es möglich als Eddy zu spielen. Charakter-Design Aussehen Eddy ist ein kleiner Mann (ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner als Nate) mit gebräunter Haut und einer schmalen, aber athletischen Figur. Er hat kurz, schwarze Haare, leichte Gesichtsbehaarung und graue Augen. Allerdings sind seine Augen in Uncharted: Eye of Indra und in dem Multiplayer von Uncharted 4: A Thief's End braun, was seinem indonesischen Aussehen besser entspricht. Eddy trägt in Uncharted 1: Drakes Schicksal ein oranges Hawaii-Hemd, darüber eine braune Weste, khaki-farbene Shorts und Stiefel. Zudem trägt er eine große Anzahl von Schmuck: diverse Ringe, Ketten, Armbänder und Ohrringe. Persönlichkeit Eddy ist sehr temperamentvoll, er zögert nicht in Streitgesprächen seine Waffe zu ziehen und andere zu bedrohen, beispielsweise bei Nate im Kerker oder bei dem Streit mit Roman. Seine Moral ist eher im grauen Bereich, meist versucht er auf der Seite zu stehen, die ihm in der Situation am meisten bringt und ist nur bedingt loyal. So schließt er sich mit Nate zusammen um gegen die Abkömmlinge zu kämpfen oder versucht selbst den Schatz zu finden, nachdem er von Roman gefeuert wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Nate ist Eddy nicht sehr intelligent, sodass er von Nate oft im Intellektuellen ausgetrickst werden kann. Während der Ereignisse auf der Insel lässt er sich von Nate oft austricksen und versagt immer wieder darin, ihn und Elena zu fangen. Trotzdem hat er eine hohe Meinung von sich selbst, was sich in seinen Kommentaren und Forderungen wiederspiegelt. Trotz all der negativen Eigenschaften, zeigt Eddy auch seine guten Seiten, so ist er sehr besorgt um das Wohlergehen seiner Männer oder seiner Schwester. Beziehungen Nathan Drake Während Eddy und Nate sich bei der Jagd nach dem Auge von Indra verbündet hatten und zeigen sie sich während der Ereignisse auf der Insel als eher unversöhnliche Konkurrenten. Trotz seiner deutlichen Abneigung Nate gegenüber, geht Eddy immer wieder auf ihn zu, indem er ihn bei der Suche nach dem Schatz um Hilfe bittet oder sich mit ihm gegen die Abkömmlinge verbündet. Auftritte Uncharted: Eyes of Indra * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 Uncharted: Drakes Schicksal * Kapitel 6: Schlüssel zur Vergangenheit * Kapitel 7: Vom Regen in die Sturmflut * Kapitel 14: In den Untergrund * Kapitel 16: Das Schatzlager * Kapitel 17: Das Herz des Schatzlagers Bonus: Skins Singleplayer ... Multiplayer ... Trivia *In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves befindet sich in Nepal ein Schild mit dem Schriftzug Club Raja. *Eddy benutzt eine Goldene Desert . Quellen * The Art of Uncharted-Trilogy - Dark Horse Galerie Eddys goldene waffe.png Uncharted-Koop.jpg|Eddy mit Flynn und Lazarevic im Koop-Modus Uncharted_Eddy_Raja.jpg Eddy-Raja-Multiplayer.jpg|Eddy im Multiplayer Eddy-tod.jpg|Eddy kurz vor seinem Tod eddy-eyeofindra.jpg|Eddy in Uncharted: Eye of Indra en:Eddy Raja Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Uncharted: Eye of Indra Kategorie:Schatzsucher